


Awkward Rhymes - FANMIX

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: A Sam/Dean fanmix.





	Awkward Rhymes - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't ship Sam/Dean (I don't, I really don't), but if I did, this would be the fanmix I would make. More or less in chronological order according to SPN canon. Spoilers through 214, "Born Under a Bad Sign." [Archived August 2019.]

  
[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=XkkGkMNkz9k,00mPgmhAVcA,UIXs66BPooY,YhBALTmneqQ,hbSjF2yGsXU,zYTEb7fVdzw,n2_X4VTCoEo,2dZA7yHbdak,cLQox8e9688,)

**To Try for the Sun // Donovan**  
_we sang and cracked the sky with laughter_  
_our breath turned to mist in the cold_  
_ our years put together counted thirty_  
_ but our eyes told the dawn we were old_

> **Sam:** When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.  
**Dean:** Well, what was he supposed to do?  
**Sam:** I was nine years old. He was supposed to say, "Don't be afraid of the dark."  
**Dean:** "Don't be afraid of the dark?" Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what's out there.  
**Sam:** Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.  
**Dean:** We save a lot of people doing it, too.  
**Sam:** You think Mom would have wanted this for us? The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.  
{1.01 "Pilot"}

**Us // Regina Spektor**  
_they'll name a city after us_  
_and later say it's all our fault_  
_ then they'll give us a talking to_  
_ then they'll give us a talking to_  
_ because they've got years of experience_

> **Dean:** OK, maybe [Dad] had to raise his voice a few times, but sometimes you were out of line.  
**Sam:** Yeah, like when I said I wanted to play soccer instead of learning bow-hunting.  
**Dean:** Bow-hunting's an important skill!  
{1.08 "Bugs"}

**At My Most Beautiful // R.E.M.**  
_I save your messages_  
_just to hear your voice_  
_ you always listen carefully_  
_ to awkward rhymes_  
_ you always say your name_  
_ like I wouldn't know it's you_

> **Sam:** What the hell are you doing here?  
**Dean:** Well, I was looking for a beer.  
**Sam:** What. The hell. Are you doing here?  
**Dean:** Okay. All right. We gotta talk.  
**Sam:** Uh, the phone?  
**Dean:** If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?  
{1.01, "Pilot"}

**The Perfect Drug // Nine Inch Nails**  
_I got my head but my head is unraveling_  
_can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling_  
_ I got my heart but my heart's no good_  
_ and you're the only one that's understood_

> **Sam:** I have these nightmares.  
**Dean:** I've noticed.  
**Sam:** And sometimes they come true.  
**Dean:** Come again?  
{1.09, "Home"}

**Disappearing World // David Gray**  
_I'll be sticking right there with it_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_ sailing like a silver bullet_  
_ hit 'em 'tween the eyes_

> **Sam:** Aren't you worried, man? Aren't you worried that I could turn into Max or something?  
**Dean:** Nope, no way. You know why?  
**Sam:** No, why?  
**Dean:** 'Cause you've got one advantage that Max didn't have.  
**Sam:** Dad? Because Dad's not here, Dean.  
**Dean:** No--me. As long as I'm around, nothing bad is gonna happen to you.  
{1.14, "Nightmare"}  
\--  
**Mark:** Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am. But we gotta take care of this. [pulls out his handgun]  
**Dean:** I'm gonna say this one time--you make a move on him, you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me? Do I make myself clear?!  
{2.09, "Croatoan"}

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark // Death Cab for Cutie**  
_if heaven and hell decide_  
_that they both are satisfied_  
_ illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs,_  
_ if there's no one beside you_  
_ when your soul embarks_  
_ then I'll follow you into the dark_

>   
**Sam:** [shoves a gun at Dean] I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you.  
**Dean:** You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it.  
**Sam:** No. I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it. [puts the gun in Dean's hand]  
**Dean:** [staring at the gun] You know, I've tried so hard to keep you safe.  
**Sam:** I know.  
**Dean:** I can't. I'd rather die. [drops the gun on the bed]  
{2.14, "Born Under a Bad Sign"}

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
